Cuando el tiempo pasa
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Se que te fuiste y que probablemente no vayas a volver, el tiempo pasa, pero los dias no te han borrado **sasuxsaku** One-shot


**Hola otra vez yo con mis one-shots melancolicos xD aqui les traigo algo que escribi hace tiempo, una noche de nostalgia en la que pensaba en el tiempo, la distancia y dolor y me preguntaba si el amor sobrevive a eso pues de ese pensamiento surgio esto**

**Disclaimer: Naruto asi como sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (si, ya se, que pena u.u son de kishi) pero los tomo prestado tanto como para mis desvarios como para los momentos emos y poeticos  
**

* * *

**Cuando el tiempo pasa**

**By**

**Mizu no Hikari**

_**SasuxSaku**_

_Querido Sasuke: _

Hoy hace diez años desde que te fuiste, no sé si lo recordaras pero para mí esa noche se siguió repitiendo en cada aniversario de tu partida, no creo que te interese mucho lo que te escriba pero lo seguiré haciendo aunque nunca leas estas líneas

Quizás alguna vez la duda invadió tu mente y te preguntaste qué fue de ésta villa que preferiste abandonar para seguir tus sueños de falsa gloria. Todo ha cambiado ¿Sabes Sasuke? Naruto está cada día más cerca de sus sueños, la villa prospera, todos se ven felices. Todo parece avanzar, todo… menos yo

Una década… es difícil de creer, cada quien siguió su camino porque es de la forma que deben ser las cosas, se dejaron llevar con lo que se supone que debe pasar, son duros los golpes que da la vida pero hay que dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo y sepulte lo que no se quiere recordar.

Él obtuvo lo que deseaba, de alguna u otra forma encontró la libertad de ser quien quiere ser ganándose el respeto que llenaba sus ilusiones de niño y ahora que ya no es una ilusión lo que siempre anheló todavía puedo ver en sus ojos lo que no obtuvo y probablemente nunca vaya a obtener, aunque es una sonrisa lo que siempre curva sus labios ambos nos mentimos en las charlas en las que nos encontramos fingiendo que todo es perfecto y que te volviste sólo el recuerdo de alguien que fue poco más que un compañero

En cuanto a mí… podrás imaginar seguramente que sigo igual, sonrió en cada oportunidad a pesar de que no siempre es de verdad, me aferro a los días que sádicamente me lastiman, continuo mi vida Sasuke… es duro, pero lo hago

Son historias que se repiten la que vivimos a diario, es normal planear el futuro ignorando el pasado que arrastramos, dejar que la monotonía nos invada y no hacer nada, mirar las llagas que nunca cerraron y luego voltear a otro lado, así es más fácil, distorsionar la realidad de vez en cuando ayuda a continuar

Supongo que también es normal que al caminar por la calle y ver sonrisas sinceras de parejas que no le temen a amar sienta celos de su dicha real, es un sentimiento colérico, inexplicable, mezquino y amargo, pero normal al fin. Siento celos porque nunca tendré lo que más desee, celos de hasta los besos que te doy en mis sueños y no te podré dar nunca en mi realidad, celos incluso del viento que te sigue dónde vas mientras a mí no me quedan ni tus huellas, celos de los que tienen los otros y tú nunca me quisiste dar y eso es normal aunque no lo quiera demostrar

El tiempo pasa, de forma extraña y cruelmente lenta, pasa a pesar de que cada minuto duela como la sangre brotando de una herida pero pasa… y me doy cuenta que nada es para siempre, que los sueños mueren, que la esperanza de a poco se pierde, que las personas se vuelven una tumba más en el cementerio del olvido pero a pesar de eso quedan los fantasmas del recuerdo asechando cada medianoche en la que el desvelo nos obliga a dar vueltas entre las sábanas recordando días felices que te roban una sonrisa y más de una lagrima al caer en la cuenta de que no volverán jamás

Es ineludible la separación que viene tras un Adiós, la melancolía que se aloja en el corazón minimizando cada latido, así como también es imposible no despertar de los sueños en los que todo es como te gustaría. No se puede huir de la realidad pues siempre termina alcanzándote y abrazándote con el frío manto de la frustración, no importa cuántas posibilidades haya habido de cambiar, lo que no fue no será, lo que dejaste pasar no volverá.

Cuando el tiempo pasa se pretende seguir su ritmo, crecer, olvidar, comenzar de nuevo y tener fuerzas para seguir soñando, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando eso no se puede? ¿Qué pasa cuando los sueños se marchitan y sólo te queda un árido desierto en el jardín de los sueños? ¿Qué hay si no tienes valor ni ganas de continuar?

Lo siento si te estoy aburriendo con toda la obviedad que estoy escribiendo, pero me gustaría poder descargar todo lo que vengo guardando en ésta década en la que ni siquiera te nombre, en la que te volví un tabú para poder cerrar las heridas guiándome de una vieja frase que me repetía al mirar el retrato de un día lejano… Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura… mentira, es sólo una vil mentira porque mi amor todavía palpita y suspiro como una niña

Es cansado esperar que las cosas cambien cundo sabes que no sucederá, caminar sabiendo que no llegaras a ningún lugar, pero los resultados no siempre son lo importante sino lo que se aprende en el camino. Aprendí que el otoño es terriblemente cruel, se lleva cada flor, las mata de a poco, las deja flaqueando, lánguidas y sin perfume sin embargo siempre habrá una primavera que las renueve… pensé que eso podría pasarme también, el problema es que mi primavera nunca llegó. En esa banca me dejaste con el corazón y mis ilusiones destruidas de tal forma que esos pedacitos nunca más se pudieron juntar. Es tonto lo sé, quizás si estuvieras aquí vería reproche y desprecio en tu mirada por ser débil, por ser molesta, tal vez me gritarías, dirías que no me quieres y eso no cambiaría lo que siento

Soy débil, lo tengo que aceptar, tanto que no tuve ni siquiera la fuerza de intentar una vez más y me quede sólo con ese "gracias" que me susurraste la noche en que me dejaste y no pude ni siquiera darte una buena razón para quedarte por el llanto que ahogaba las palabras en mi garganta

Cuando el tiempo pasa muchas cosas cambian y también me doy cuenta que hay otras que siguen siempre igual, sé que no estarás, que nunca estuviste allí, que no basta amar si no se puede defender con hechos lo que gritas con palabras… Entre las cosas que no cambian está el miedo, un miedo mucho más grande al de cuando niños pues descubrí que los monstruos no son fantasías, que existen… son el odio, la venganza, el desamor y son ellos los que se ríen en mis pesadillas diciéndome lo patética que puedo ser por conservar mi fe en ti, por imaginar que vendrás y ver que sólo te desvaneces en cada amanecer muriéndote en la luz del día dejándome una vez más, yéndote sin mirar atrás mientras me quedo llorando y sin hablar aunque lo que más deseo es gritar que no te vayas, pedirte que te quedes a calmar mi alma que es desbordada por la amargura, la desolación, la confusión y la cobardía que huye en cada lagrima

_Ilusa… _

Por esperar, por seguir aquí a pesar de que todos se fueron, es inútil lo sé, también estúpido al contradecirme como lo he hecho pero son sentimientos encontrados los que golpean en mi pecho, el deseo de tenerte y la necesidad de olvidarte… dos verdades distintas dentro de una misma realidad

Tal vez un día logres comprender que soy así y así moriré, que por mucho que nuestros caminos se separen esos lazos no se romperán y que nunca me podré arrepentir de decir que te amo, que todo lo que te he dado fue cariño sincero e incondicional, que te quise… y fue de verdad

No vendrás, es algo que tengo que aceptar así como que los años seguirán viniendo blanqueando mi cabello y arrugando mis facciones, llevándose mi juventud y de a poco mi vida pero hay algo que siempre se quedará aún cuando el tiempo pasa. Y con esto quizás te alcance para entender que cuando la soledad te pueda y las lágrimas desborden tu pupila siempre tendrás unos brazos esperando ser tu asilo

Cuando pase el tiempo podrás notar que muchas cosas pasarán, que habrá personas que se quedarán en el camino, habrá quienes se irán y quienes vendrán. Que se puede amar y ser amado, que la soledad es una elección pues nunca la sentirás si dejas que la gente que te aprecia comparta contigo de vez en cuando el mismo cielo dejando que el silencio se extienda diciendo lo que las palabras no pueden explicar.

Y cuando el tiempo pase ojalá no sea demasiado tarde, cundo los años pesen en tus hombros date cuenta que nada perdura, asimila que perdiste tu oportunidad pero que el arrepentimiento es de sabios y yo sé perdonar

Cuando el tiempo pase espero que entiendas porque me fue imposible olvidarte… y eso querido Sasuke es porque aquellos primeros lazos son tan fuertes que no se pueden romper porque son los únicos verdaderos

Con cariño: Sakura…

* * *

l

l

l

v


End file.
